


贋作　Where thoughts serenely sweet express

by MAI_SEN



Series: 贋作 [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAI_SEN/pseuds/MAI_SEN
Summary: グレアムとレクターが贋作事件に関わります。背景や人間関係は原作「レッド・ドラゴン」「ハンニバル」に依拠しています。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Original Male Character(s)
Series: 贋作 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532246





	贋作　Where thoughts serenely sweet express

**Author's Note:**

> 冒頭の一文は、バイロンの「She Walks In Beauty」を読んだ感想みたいなものです。訳ではありません。

「かの人の肌は甘く清らかに香る」

「どうぞ、こちらへ」  
グレアムはオグデンの前の棚に並んでいるワインのラベルを見る振りをして懐から眼鏡を抜いた。その際、内ポケットに入っていたスマートフォンを操作する。着信音と同時にレクターはスマートフォンを取りだした。  
「失敬。少し一人にしても大丈夫かな？」  
頷いたグレアムに続いてオグデンが声をかけてくる。  
「入り口は内側からはフリーパスです。戻られたらインターフォンをお使いください」  
足早に出ていくレクターの背中を眺めてグレアムは気が重かった。提案したのは自分だとはいえ、親しくもない相手との会話は苦痛である。ワインの説明をするオグデンに従って歩くグレアムの口から、ついため息が漏れた。  
「退屈ですか？」  
オグデンは変わらず、笑みを浮かべている。  
「すみません。あの、彼。「博士」は詳しいんですけど、ぼくはワインに疎くて。飲むのは好きなんですけど」  
「そうでしたか」  
「本当にすみません」  
汗の出る思いでグレアムはシャツの襟へ手をやった。  
「さきほどから息苦しそうですね。しかし、服のサイズは丁度。それに、とてもよくお似合いだ」  
無意識に襟を緩めようとしたために崩れたネクタイにオグデンの指が触れる。右腕を垂らしたまま、片手で器用に結びを整えていた。  
「服は、彼のお見立てですか？」  
「どうして、そう思うんですか？」  
「自分で選んだ服なら、もっと堂々としているはずだ。着心地が悪いとも思えない。上等なスーツを拘束衣と感じさせてしまうほど、彼は、あなたを支配しているんですか？」  
オグデンの黒い瞳に見つめられたグレアムは言葉に詰まる。  
「違う」  
グレアムの心臓がプロザックの安定を求めて脈打った。精神安定剤の長期服用による、ある種の禁断症状である。  
「震えてる。可愛そうに。あなたを今すぐ抱きしめてあげたい」  
それでも、グレアムは渾身の気力を振り絞った。頬を撫でているオグデンの手を払いのける。  
「あなたとは、それほど親しくないはずだ」  
オグデンは意外そうに怒りに紅潮したグレアムの顔を眺めていた。怒りにかられたグレアムの瞳は緑の色彩が強くなる。  
「これは失礼。悪気はありません。あなたの気分を害するつもりはなかった」  
グレアムから離れたオグデンは平然としていた。二の句が継げずにグレアムは頭痛を覚える。グレアムは、彼にそっくりな人物を知っていた。その人物は、他人の気持ちを思いやろうとさえしない。否、できないのだ。外見的には、まったく異なるレクターとオグデンの類似性にグレアムは震え上がった。  
あんな男が二人もいたら、人類に及ぼす害悪は想像を絶する。

火災報知機のサイレンが鳴り響いた。オグデンは顔色を変える。ワインセラーの奥へと駆け出した。追いかけようとしたグレアムは肩を掴まれ、棚の後ろへ引っ張りこまれる。グレアムは思わず声を上げかけた。だが、素早く口を掌で覆われていては不可能である。沈黙を促す息を吐くような声が耳元で囁かれた。この声にグレアムは聞き覚えがあった。  
入り口から足音が響き、数人の男が次々と姿を見せた。二人には気付かずに奥へと急いでいる。  
「ハンニバル。あなたは廊下へ出たんじゃ？」  
グレアムはレクターを認めて訝しんだ。  
「内側にも火災報知器があった」  
「ぼくが嫌がらせされてるのを、ずっと見てたのか？ どこまで悪趣味なんだ」  
レクターを押しのけてグレアムはスプリンクラーの雨の中を走る。床に溜まり始めている水に足を取られそうになった。レクターが脇から抱いて支えなければ、ひどく転倒していただろう。しかし、グレアムは礼を口にしなかった。ただ自分と同様に濡れ鼠になりつつある端正な顔を睨んだだけである。  
オグデンと部下らしき男が向かった壁はスライドし、扉になっていた。先に入ったグレアムは再び、足を滑らせかけて扉のストッパーに接触する。一瞬のうちに扉がグレアムとレクターを分断した。  
施錠を示す機械音が響く。緊急時には通常、電子ロックは解除されるものだが、その気配はなかった。グレアムは短く悪態を吐く。  
扉の横にワインセラーの入り口と同じく、番号を打ち込む端末があった。だが、解除コードを知らないグレアムには、どうにもならない。グレアムはスラックスの裾をまくって拳銃を取りだした。

足元を非常口標識のある避難灯だけが照らしている。隠し扉を背にグレアムは慎重に歩を進めた。手中の拳銃だけが頼りである。  
「ボス。絵は無事です！」  
金属製のドアの隙間から明かりが漏れていた。グレアムはドアの陰に隠れる。内部は事務所のような小部屋になっていた。  
「原画は運び出せ。客のほうは、どうなってる？」  
オグデンの問いにスーツ姿の男が答える。  
「安全確認の名目で一か所に集めてあります。火の気はなさそうですけど」  
「警報装置の誤作動だろう。客には予定通りオークションをさせる。だが、どうもおかしい。残念だが、金を手にしたらアメリカとはオサラバだ。この娘も置いておけない。始末しろ」  
板状の物体を抱えた男とオグデンが部屋から出ていく。グレアムの目的はシャーロットと友人にあった。「マグダラのマリア」が持ち去られるのを、ただ見送る。室内には拘束されたシャーロットとオグデンの部下の一人が残された。

「可哀そうだが、これでお別れだ」  
拘束された若い女の前に立ち、オグデンの部下はベルトに差し込んだ銃把へ手をやる。  
「動くな」  
オグデンの部下は手の動きを止めた。グレアムに目をやり、銃口が向けられているのを確認する。  
「そのまま銃を床に置いて、こちらへ滑らせるんだ」  
安全装置がかけられたままのベレッタがグレアムの足元に横滑りしてきた。  
「手を頭の後ろに組んで膝をつけ」  
グレアムは左手で拳銃を拾い、腹とベルトの間に押し込む。無言でオグデンの部下はグレアムに従っていた。背後からこめかみに銃の台尻を見舞う。オグデンの部下は床に倒れた。  
「グレアムさん」  
猿轡を外されたシャーロットはグレアムに感謝の眼差しを向ける。  
「大丈夫？ 怪我はない？」  
「はい。カッターは、その男が持ってます」  
シャーロットの両方の手首は樹脂製の手錠で繋がれていた。頷いたグレアムは昏倒している男の身体を探る。背広のポケットからニッパーが出てきた。  
「ありがとうございます」  
拘束を解かれたシャーロットは手首を擦っている。  
「それから、ごめんなさい」  
シャーロットはグレアムの腹に挟まれた拳銃を抜いた。慣れた仕草で安全装置を外す。素早く立ち上がり、オグデンの部下の頭を二発、腹を一発、立て続けに撃った。  
それらが流れるような一動作のうちに完了する。  
部屋に入ってきたレクターは目を丸くした。  
「おやおや。こちらも血の惨劇か」  
そう言うレクターのスーツも血液の飛沫で台無しである。グレアムは黙ってシャーロットから拳銃を取り上げた。

「ごめんなさい。でも、あいつが自分で言ってきたんです。自分がミカを殺したって」  
非常階段の踊り場でグレアムはシャーロットの告白を聞いていた。  
「私にとってミカは大事な友人でした。特別な人だったんです」  
レクターはオグデンの部下から奪った絵を見て顔をしかめる。  
「これも複製だ」  
レクターの言葉にシャーロットは頭を振った。  
「いいえ。絵は、その下にあります。あいつらの目を誤魔化すために本物を隠したんです」  
確認したレクターは笑顔になる。  
「ああ、私の「マリア」」  
グレアムは絵画に陶然としているレクターに呆れながら、シャーロットに声をかけた。  
「シャーロット」  
シャーロットはグレアムに目を向ける。  
「目撃者は誰もいない。拳銃も見つからない。エプスタイン教授は、きみがボーイフレンドと旅行中だと思ってる。ぼくに言えるのは、それだけ」  
「どうして私を庇うの？」  
グレアムは訝しそうなシャーロットの表情の中に、ある少女の面影を見ていた。不幸にも早逝した少女の前に開けていただろう将来を彼女に重ねる。  
「ぼくは、きみに不義理だった。その結果、きみは犯罪に巻き込まれてしまったんだ。だから、償いたい」  
「誰か他人の話をされてるみたい。……模写は私にください。ミカの遺作だから持っていたい」  
レクターから複製画を受け取り、シャーロットは二人に笑顔を見せた。  
「ありがとう。さようなら」  
遠ざかっていくシャーロットの背中を見送るグレアムにレクターは囁やく。  
「これは代償行動だ、ウィル。彼女は、きみの大切だった人じゃない」  
「わかってる。でも、よく似てた」  
視界の中で像は歪み、グレアムの意識は急速に薄れた。

匿名の通報によりオークション会場の下階で死体が発見され、オグデンとその部下は身柄を拘束される。しかし、証拠不十分ですべての容疑から不起訴となった。その後、外国籍である彼は愛国者法への抵触を問われ、アメリカから国外退去を命じられる。  
ウィル・グレアムの行方は杳として知れず、ＢＡＵのチーフ、ジャック・クロフォードは「チェサピークの切り裂き魔」が「俺の犬に無断で検疫を受けさせた」と激怒した。だが、その真意を汲みとる者はＦＢＩのクワンティコ本部にも数えるほどである。


End file.
